


Wild Kids

by moreseav



Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Summary: 注：遗书的话来自兰波的诗《沉醉的清晨》“你融化于它，如同雪融化于火，我在你美丽的绿眼睛里看到了宇宙的无限。”这句是我改编了一下兰波的《奥菲利娅》其中的一句。
Relationships: Friedhelm Winter/Wilhelm Winter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wild Kids

Part 1

Friedhelm轻扶着Greta纤细的腰肢，Viktor在一旁大笑，热闹的摇摆乐里他们载歌载舞。这是他们分别的前一夜，可是有什么值得难过的呢，胜利就在那里，只要他们过去就能不费吹灰之力地得到，人人都是这么想的。他们那么快乐，好像他们的聚会不是为了分别，而是为了庆祝。

Viktor把Greta抱起来，她惊笑着，然后他们开始拥吻。黏人的可悲地沉浸在爱情中的小鸟们，Friedhelm装作一副受不了的表情，眼里却满是笑意。他走到餐桌为自己倒了一杯酒，看着Wilhelm和Charly跳舞，他们慢慢地摇晃着，好像有着属于自己的节奏。Charly正对着Wilhelm说着什么，她脸上的笑容那么羞怯，眼睛里闪着光，他很清楚Charly眼里的光意味着什么。当然啦，这就跟之前那一打的那么看着Wilhelm的姑娘们一样，只要Wilhelm想要他随时就能有一个大嫂，至少Charly是个好姑娘，他们俩很般配……是吗？Fridhelm极力不让心里最深处的那丝丝酸涩溢出来，他的英俊挺拔的哥哥怎么可能不招姑娘喜欢呢？他的……哥哥。在看着Charly渐渐地把脸贴近时，Fridhelm终于别开了视线，一口喝尽了杯中的酒。

外面的粗暴的敲门声打破了屋内欢快的气氛，该死的宵禁。好在随后在伟大的Greta施展魅力的调情战术下安全地结束了。

“我们该回去了。”

“可是Charly还有话要说。”Greta笑着对Charlotte眨眨眼。

Charly脸红了，目光闪烁地看向Wilhelm,有些窘迫，“呃，我想我不急，我可以等到圣诞再说。”

“好，那我们约定好在圣诞节我们就在这里见面。”Greta举着酒杯高声宣布。

“Cheers,For us.”

“等等！我们得拍一张！”Viktor手脚利落地打开了相机。然后他们搂住彼此，看向镜头，有某一刻，很重要的一刻永远被停留在了这里。

后来那张照片被他们每个人细心保存着，照片上他们笑得那么意气风发。他们那时那么年轻，他们知道未来属于他们，世界就在面前，他们只需要抓住它。

  


Part 2

今天士兵们的脸上都一扫死气沉沉的疲惫，Greta火红的曼妙身姿点亮了整个遍布尘埃的营地。而当他们来到Greta的房间，忽略那个小玩笑，Greta简直兴高采烈。

“我们一定得庆祝一下！”Greta轻快地走到桌前，挑选着，“香槟怎么样？”

Greta倒好香槟，“元首说了，今年底战争就能结束，德国马上就胜利了！Viktor那时候肯定也回来了……”她拍拍手，“到时候，你们四个就一起去看我的演出，去米兰或者巴黎。”

他们三个也笑了出来，像是被逗乐了，“Cheers,To Greta.”

“No,To us! ”

他们还没能聊几句，Greta就去参加指挥官的私人宴会了，“没关系，我还会在这里待几天，我们有的是时间。”她是这么说的，然后她出去了，像一只快乐的小鸟。

她或许是他们中改变最少的，他们三人被留在房间内交换了一个心照不宣，无奈又真心为她开心的笑。

“好吧，既然Greta走了，那么我们自己为她庆祝下吧。”

“没错。”Charlotte瞥向Wilhelm，他们很久没见面了，至少现在她是真的雀跃。

但Wilhelm沉默了一下，“我得走了，上尉还等着我。”

气氛变得尴尬，Charlotte沉下了脸，“嗯，对啊，我也有工作要做，我先走了。”她用力地收拾着东西，无声地发泄着，愤怒地冲出了房门。

Friedhelm抓住想离开的Wilhelm胳膊，“你知道你现在表现得像个混蛋吧……你明明知道Charly对你……”

“对，我知道。”Wilhelm转过头看着他，眼神坚定，“我不想让她心存幻想。”

“是因为你害怕死在她之前？别可笑了Wilhelm，你知道不想让她为你等着什么的都是狗屁，我们可能明天就死了，只有没听到你的回答才是真正会让她伤心的事！”

比起Friedhelm的越来越激动，Wilhelm显得很平静，他把手放在了Friedhelm抓着他胳膊的手上，“原来你知道啊，你也知道明天可能我们就会战死……你真的想让我和她在一起吗？”

Friedhelm在他锐利的目光下心脏瑟缩了，好像Wilhelm轻而易举地看透了那些被他埋藏在最深处的肮脏的秘密想法，他一直觉得自己藏得很好。

Wilhelm握住了他的手，用一种折磨人的速度缓缓与他十指相扣，“告诉我Friedhelm，你想要的是什么。我一直觉得或许你有什么是没有告诉我的。”

Friedhelm死死咬住嘴唇，好像如果他不这么做就有什么事情要无法挽回了。

可是他不想挽回，他没办法再装作他没有渴望Wilhelm的嘴唇，没有在那些最黑暗的夜晚里想着Wilhelm的绿眼睛来抚慰自己……

“我爱你Wilhelm,你知道我一直是……”接下去的话被Wilhelm打断了，他终于品尝到了Wilhelm是什么滋味，他的灵魂在为这美妙的感觉战栗着。

然后他们气喘吁吁地贴着彼此的额头，Friedhelm抬起手摩挲着Wilhelm的脸颊，他所有的柔情都用在了此刻，当看见Wilhelm美丽的绿眼睛里的欣喜时，他把他拉入了另一个吻里。听见的那句从嘴边溢出的“我也是。”绝不是什么梦中的呓语。

Part 3

这群苏联红军该死的顽强，他们死守着这个电报站。而他们已经在这里折损了很多兄弟，并且没有支援。Friedhelm隐蔽在墙后，一边躲着飞来的子弹一边对着苏联人扫射着，他思索着他们该怎么进去，后方已经被封死了，这个是唯一的突破口。

轰地一声矮楼被炸塌了，Wilhelm旁边的两个士兵被埋在了墙下，还好Wilhelm没事，Friedhelm焦急地看着，该死的Wilhelm怎么还不动，他站在那里简直是个活靶。

“Wilhelm快找掩护！”他大喊着，同时注意到楼顶上苏联人的炮弹口已经对准了Wilhelm的方向，他举起抢打中了其中一个人，这使得炮弹的方向歪了一点，但是不够，远远不够。

“Wilhelm快走啊！”他声嘶力竭却听不见自己的声音，下一秒他只看见Wilhelm倒在那堆石头上，就那么安静地躺在那里，没有生气。

那一刻Friedhelm觉得如果不是自己疯了就是这个世界疯了，可是这个世界早就疯了不是吗？

他感到心里被生生扯裂的痛苦，他捡起前面尸体上的抢，站起来最后看了眼Wilhelm，然后大吼着冲了出去。但是这自杀式的行为却有如神助，他一枪未中地突破了重围，杀进了那个电报站。

电报站里的杂碎很好解决，但是这是什么？这个如同废墟的地方就是他们牺牲了那么多兄弟，牺牲了Wilhelm攻下的任务？

狗屎！他蹲下来，抱着头，痛苦着自己为什么没有被子弹击中。

“What Are We Fucking Dying for?!”

他们究竟是在为了什么作战，为了什么死亡？为了德国的未来？可是明明他们在自己的土地上生活得很好。为了希特勒那伟大的虚无目标？他们上一刻还是英雄，下一刻就只是一群猪。

统治者们高高在上，寥寥几语就有无数生命在尘土里丧生……这其中真的会有真正的胜利者吗？

Friedhelm闭着眼，那个充满欢笑的小酒馆在记忆里影影绰绰。

  


Part 4

他们终于回到了这个小酒馆，这里好像是一切的起点，之后他们就踏上了不能回头的征程。这里变得那么破旧不堪，整个德国都那么破碎，风雨飘摇。这里也只剩下Wilhelm，Viktor，Charlotte,他们三人沉默地看着彼此，如此熟悉又陌生。

“我们不用等Friedhelm了……”Wilhelm空洞地说。

Charlotte痛苦地扭曲了脸，安静了一会儿，“有谁知道Greta的消息吗？”

而Viktor麻木地坐在钢琴前一言不发。

Wilhelm走到吧台前拿出一瓶废弃的酒与杯子，倒好酒递向Viktor，“你还活着真好。”

“敬Friedhelm和Greta。”

电台里播放着Greta的歌曲，她仍然在幽怨地歌颂着爱情。

如果有什么是Wilhelm没有也永远不会去分享的，那就是Friedhelm的遗书在他这儿。

上面写着：

噢，我的善！我的美！残酷的军乐中我不会迈错一步！仙境的刑台！乌拉！为了新奇的作品，为了美好身躯，为了史无前例！一切从孩子们的笑声开始，并由他们结束。毒药仍将留在我们的血脉中，即使军乐转调，我们也将归于古老的不和谐。噢，此刻我们堪受这样的酷刑！让我们热忱地采撷为我们创造性的肉体与灵魂所许下的诺言：这种诺言，这种疯狂！优雅、科学、暴力！人们已许诺将善恶之树葬于阴影，驱散对专制的忠诚， 以便让我们获得最纯洁的爱情。这一切始于厌恶，却以 ——我们还不能立刻捕捉到永恒——迷乱的芬芳而告终。

你融化于它，如同雪融化于火，我在你美丽的绿眼睛里看到了宇宙的无限。

你的 Friedhelm

他们那时那么年轻，他们知道未来属于他们，世界就在面前，他们只需要抓住它。爱人的手就在身边，只要握住了他们就永远不会分别。

他们本不该这么天真。

据说当死亡来临时一切将归于寂静，那么Friedhelm得到他的宁静了吗？

Wilhelm看着照片上Friedhelm的笑脸，他的弟弟，他现在将永远年轻。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：遗书的话来自兰波的诗《沉醉的清晨》
> 
> “你融化于它，如同雪融化于火，我在你美丽的绿眼睛里看到了宇宙的无限。”这句是我改编了一下兰波的《奥菲利娅》其中的一句。


End file.
